Titeuf
Titeuf is the protagonist in the French comic books and cartoon series of the same name. Even though he is a protagonist, he has committed some villainous deeds in some episodes. Description Appearance Titeuf is described as a 10-years-old boy with a blonde long wick. He wore a purple T-shirt, white pants and baskets. Personality Titeuf was overall a delusional kid, he believes anything paranormal. Relations Family *Roger: Titeuf's 35-year-old father finds himself unemployed in the course of his adventures, which makes it possible to tackle the subject through Titeuf's eyes. He is prowled by the turpitude of his son. Not always in a good mood, Titeuf's father often takes care of the latter despite his occupations. In the movie, he found a computer maintenance job. He looks more depressed and also has his eyes circled in the Season 4 cartoon. *Anne-Mathilde: Titeuf's mother is a housewife, 33 years old. She too is prowled at the turpitude of Titeuf. She wears a black turtleneck and red-brown trousers. *Zizie: Titeuf's little sister who appears for the first time in the 7th album. His arrival leads to many upheavals in the life of Titeuf, who must sometimes take care of it and avoid that it ransacked his business. Titeuf comforts herself by thinking that she will be able to serve him to meet girls, forgetting that she will not age faster than him. She is wearing pink pajamas. According to ZEP, her first name would be Suzie or Rosie. Friends *Manu: Titeuf's best friend, is a little stereotype of the "best friend of the hero". With his big glasses and his shyness, he seems to live in the shadow of Titeuf and in the dependence of the latter. For example, in the final strip of Volume 8, after finally getting an appointment with Nadia, Titeuf asked Manu to accompany him. Faced with his refusal, Titeuf insults him and despite this Manu decides to come back and help him. In volume 10, the scene is reissued at the beginning of the page where annoyed by the Titeuf tights, Manu leaves edgy but comes back to help his friend find solutions to get rid of the supposed little friend of Nadia (who is actually his cousin). He seems to be the good conscience of Titeuf and seems to be rather intelligent even if we never see his notes and can say a lot of nonsense especially with regard to love (With Dumbo). Manu often starts the debate with "You saw (or I saw) the TV last night? ». He has a sister Lucie who does not appear in the comic strip. *Hugo: Fat boy in red sweater and white pants, is very cunning and always comes out of good valves. He loves to eat chocolate bars and is obsessed with girls. He talks a lot about sex. He has a big brother who talks to him about his experience of love and teen stuff, which often makes him scorn his friends. He is one of the few characters in Titeuf's band who is friends with Marco. In the episode The expose of hell he says to have redoubled while speaking with Titeuf and Manu. Hugo seems to have a family feverish enough, which makes him unhappy, Titeuf had so much trouble for Hugo that he decides to the guest to sleep at home (see episode S3E154: "Hugo Po"). *François: The supposed smarter of the band. Despite his glasses and his first class look, nothing lets us think concretely that he has a superior intelligence. He has, from the first volumes, a computer and a dog called "Clovis". We learn in volume 12, "The meaning of life", that he loves Vanessa Paradis. He falls in love with Nathalie during an episode. He does not seem to like Jean-Claude very much, probably because he is always spotting. Enemies *Diego: 17-year-old teenager who often tortures Titeuf and his friends. *Ray Charles: Racketeer with skinhead look let's say a shaved head. He was his name Ray Charles. Without his glasses, he can not see up close. Titeuf and his friends have fun with him by giving him Monopoly notes or sheets of toilet paper. In addition, he became acquainted with Titeuf. *Madame Blondin: In a way, an enemy, a shrew, which harms Titeuf and his parents, especially because of his dish called "Bourre-Cochon" by Roger, which gives stomach cramps. Titeuf's father believes that her husband died because of his dish. She has an uncomfortable niece, she's a real plague. Whether in the cartoon or in the comics, Titeuf compliments her on her "pig stuffing", which offends her. Villanous deeds TBA Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Amoral Category:Mischievous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Scapegoat Category:Necessary Evil Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Love Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Envious Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Trickster